Recently, demands for high-resolution and high-quality images have increased in various fields of applications. As images have higher resolution and higher quality, amount of information on the images also increases. Accordingly, when video data is transferred using media such as existing wired and wireless broad band lines or is stored in conventional storage media, transfer and storage costs of the video data rise.
Thus, high-efficiency video compression techniques may be utilized to effectively transmit, store or reproduce images with superior resolution and superior quality.